


don't hold back.

by chosuiri



Series: RyuuSou Week 2018 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, kind of, please fucking kill me, spicy without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: If he’s expecting a beast, then he’s really asking the wrong person.





	don't hold back.

**Author's Note:**

> forgot about my own ryuusou week  
> i'm legally allowed to write spice now so here we go
> 
> day 3 - praise (nsfw)
> 
> (and honestly probably a mix of the first two day's prompts as well... what can i say i somehow incorporated the other two nsfw themes from the first two days i missed :'///)

“Tsunashi-san,  _ please _ .” Sougo murmurs, guiding Ryuunosuke’s hand to near his pants zipper. “I want this.”

A gulp. 

Then he inhales. And exhales. The heat on his body only grows higher in temperature the longer Sougo looks at him with glazed over eyes and that blithe smile of his. He  _ knows _ what he's doing, but Ryuu thinks he's so gorgeous and incredibly sexy that he can't even bring himself to chastise him. Instead, he complies with Sougo’s demand. Who is he to say no? Sougo's asking so kindly-- so impassioned with lust. And making selfish requests of only him.

_ Honestly, he's much more erotic than me. _ Ryuu thinks fondly, breathing in as he opts to play with Sougo's zipper, which quickly turn into fumbling around and unfastening whatever button he found. Actually, it's a bit of a mess, Ryuu realizes, as he's incapable of being as suave as he's made out to be. 

“... sorry, are you having problems?” Sougo asks so sweetly, his voice dripping with saccharine syrup and coating Ryuu with a more indulgent heat than before. Sougo moves his hand to intercept Ryuu's, and for a moment their hands intertwine. 

“Mmm…” Ryuu hums in return, shaking his head. He gently undoes their linked fingers, and musters up his courage. He can do it. He can smother Sougo in all the love he deserves. “I’m just nervous, Sougo-kun.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Ryuu begins breathily, picking up Sougo’s hand and moving it over to rest on his chest, “you’re so beautiful I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“You can destroy me, Tsunashi-san.” Sougo blurts out in one shallow breath, “and don’t make yourself hold back.”

If he’s expecting a beast, then he’s really asking the wrong person. Ryuu thinks, apprehensive to even lay a hand on that porcelain skin and unveil the rest of his body and flash it bare to himself. Is he ready..? Is he deserving to  _ defile _ him? He wants to act on his urges oh-so bad, but at the same time he doesn’t think he has it in him. 

“Sougo-kun, you’re really something.” Ryuu chuckles, shaking his head and he dives in. Almost as if delving into a forest for hidden treasure, he completely undoes Sougo’s zipper, and folds the fabric over and further wiggles it down his legs. He exposes Sougo’s dark purple briefs, which Ryuu’s eyes settle on for a while.

“Tsunashi-san, there’s--”

Ryuu cuts him off with a chaste kiss on the lips. He lifts his own leg, and positions his knee on the other side of Sougo, effectively locking him underneath his own bulking figure. “This is fine, right..?”

“Yes,” Sougo rasps, “keep going.” Those expecting violet eyes stare at him, expecting more. Ryuu sucks in another breath, only releasing it when he sets himself to work on stripping Sougo of his shirt. Sougo had already tossed aside his scarf and cardigan when he came into his room, but it is on Ryuu’s part to take off his white button down. 

As he undoes each button, Ryuu leaves a kiss on each spot of skin he uncovers. Sougo noticeably shivers more with each peck, and then he starts to vocalize his pleasure.  _ His moans are as beautiful as his singing voice. _

A song only for him to hear. Ryuu, thinking somewhat spontaneously and with much uncertainty, begins to spend longer on each kiss, and nips at each part of the skin to leave an impression. Sougo’s groans grow louder and higher-pitched when Ryuu does this, causing him to freeze. “I’m so sorry.” He apologizes quickly, pulling his head up and facing Sougo’s teary face. 

“No… it feels good.” Sougo reassures him, “like I said, Tsunashi-san… I am yours to destroy.”

A sharp inhale. “I…” Ryuu trails off, then he goes to pull the cotton shirt off of Sougo, spreading the two sections further away from his torso. “I don’t want to destroy something so…” He can’t even think of the word in standard Japanese right now, his mind too cluttered with lust to even articulate a proper compliment.  _ This isn’t going to work! _ Ryuu scolds himself,  _ just use your mouth for something good, idiot! _ He only continues to stare at Sougo’s milky white skin, that he somehow managed to discolor through his own acts of lust.  _ Control yourself. _

“Don’t hold yourself back, Tsunashi-san.” Sougo mumbles again, peering at him from underneath coquettishly.

“You’re holding yourself back too.” Ryuu points out, “Since we’re doing something like this… why not call me by my name?”

“Ryuunosuke…” He tests the name on his lips, and before Sougo has a chance to repeat his name again, Ryuu crashes his lips against Sougo’s-- perhaps more frenzied, and a bit more desperate. Sougo returns earnestly, and Ryuu’s groin grows hot from the deep kiss they share.

He pulls away, and licks his lips-- trying to take in as much of Sougo as possible. “That was… wonderful.” He praises, albeit dumbly, since that’s all he’s capable of right now. His mind is a haze at the moment-- enough so Ryuu forgets about everything else, the jobs he should be rehearsing for, the fact that Gaku and Tenn live in this house and can probably hear them right now, but it doesn’t  _ matter _ . Ryuu greedily runs his hands over Sougo’s torso, amazed by its soft and smoothness. Really, he’s perfect and so perfectly cute that it fuels Ryuu with more desire. “I love you,” he mumbles, tightening his grasp on Sougo’s body. “I can’t find the right word for it right now, but… you’ve always been so beautiful to me.”

“I’m not that--” Sougo tries to protest, but he stops when Ryuu surprises him by blowing a gust of air over his chest. The sensation is so strange and foreign to him that he stops. “W-What was that for?”

Ryuu laughs again, “I wanted to see how you’d react.”

“You’re pretty mean sometimes, Tsun--”

Ryuu shoots him a look.

“Ryuunosuke,” Sougo corrects himself with a small smile, “if I can request something… it’s strange having my clothes only half off.”

“Ah-- sorry, Sougo-- I just thought you looked sexier with only being partially exposed.” Ryuu licks his lips, “I guess it doesn’t matter since I’m the only one who can see you like this.”

Sougo flushes at his words, “that’s… so erotic.”

“R-Really? I’m good at this?” Ryuu exclaims, a bit too excitedly, in response. “I feel like I can do it now!” Energized by Sougo’s sort-of praise, he grants Sougo’s request of stripping him down to nothing. Ryuu burns the image of Sougo’s nearly naked body (save for his underwear) into his head, and maps out each part in his head for his future reference-- well, whatever that means. He then moves lower on Sougo’s body, hands brushing over his thighs with a some childlike wonder apparent on his face. “This isn’t good, Sougo.”

“W-What? Is there something wrong? I know my body--”

“N-No, it’s not that,” Ryuu interjects again with a red face, “it’s just… I love everything I’m seeing. Touching. Sensing..? Feeling? I can’t decide on my favorite charm point.”

Sougo huffs, “that’s so cheesy. You don’t have to force yourself to be suave.”

_ Ryuu! What did I say about using your mouth for something more useful!  _ He berates himself again, and then Ryuu forgoes the apology and instead slides a finger beneath Sougo’s underwear.

Sougo slightly trembles at the gesture, and he looks over at him with wide eyes.

“Can I..?”

“Yes, yes! Enough foreplay!” Sougo yells almost desperately, “just  _ fuck _ me already, Ryuunosuke.”

“I’m not done with the foreplay!” Ryuu whines, “aren’t I supposed to prepare you and stuff--”

Sougo sighs, and stretches out a hand to stroke Ryuunosuke’s cheek. “You’ve been doing a good job, Ryuunosuke. I’ve never felt better-- you make me feel super good.” 

He blushes at the inflection of Sougo’s voice when he says that, his voice as seductive as the woman he had to pose with in some of his advertisements. But he’s better, sexier, and he thinks that maybe the beast will come out, after all. If it’s Sougo. “Then I’ll keep making you feel good,” Ryuu returns as huskily as possible, tugging at Sougo’s briefs and drags them down slowly. “Are you ready?”

Sougo moistens his lips, and smoothly slides a finger down Ryuu’s chin, drawing a line to his shirt. He tugs on it, albeit roughly, but Ryuu stiffly tries to maintain his balance. “I’ve been saying it from the start. I want this.” He repeats slowly and calmly, and then he drags Ryuu down slightly by the shirt to give him easier access to Ryuu’s lips. He lifts his head to take Ryuunosuke into another passionate lip-lock, and starts to undo the buttons of Ryuu’s pants.

“A-Ah, you’re…” Sougo wheezes, breaking off their kiss to pay attention to Ryuu’s noticeable bulge in his boxers.

“You’re not the only one sexually frustrated here!” Ryuu spits out with shame evident in his voice, but he’s only met with Sougo’s melodious laugh. 

“I love you, Ryuunosuke.” Sougo smiles,  “now please get inside me.”

Although bit surprised by Sougo’s rather vulgar way of putting it, he obliges with a matching grin of his own. “I love you too. I’m going to show you that all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm a coward and i don't know what i'm doing . ryuu is the same. 
> 
> if ur expecting some hot sex u got the wrong person i cannot provide. but u can imagine they fuck bc they DEFINITELY ARE GONNA i just cut it off and we're just doing foreplay here ig
> 
> top sougo rights Always but power bottom sougo is more realistic 
> 
> (also im sure gaku and tenn are literally in the house. hearing all of this. they're just complaining that they're taking so long)
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) for more ryuusou screaming ?


End file.
